


[Podfic] Rules Of Engagement

by Jinxy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AO3 Fundraiser Auction, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Character Death, Consent Issues, Cutting, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Enforced Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, OTW Auction Podfic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[04:36:25] | Podfic of dishonestdreams's <strong><i>Rules Of Engagement</i></strong>.</p><p>Jensen Ackles is a high class hooker, working for one of the most prestigious and discreet escort agencies in the continental US. Jared Padalecki is a rich and ruthless businessman, the biggest thing the computing industry has seen in over a decade. He seems like just another entry in the long line of selfish assholes that Jensen caters to on a daily basis and, when Jared engages Jensen as his companion for a three month stretch, Jensen assumes it will be just another job. </p><p>
  <i>He couldn't have been more wrong.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rules Of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Auction Winner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Auction+Winner).
  * Inspired by [Rules of Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191208) by [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams). 



> This podfic was commissioned by the winner of the OTW Fundraising Auction that I took place in back in May. My winning bidder asked to be kept anonymous, but I must sing the praises of their generosity. It was their bid which was the highest donation in the podficcing catagory. :) _That made me very, very happy:)))_
> 
> Before reading this fic, I had never ventured into the J2 fandom. So please excuse any mistakes I might have made with names and actor references. It was all new to me and I tried my best to make it an enjoyable experience for you. I hope I don't have any egregious mistakes in there that takes you out of the storytelling.
> 
> I will warn that I used a little music, some sound fx and did quite a few different accents during this podfic, so if that isn't your thing you might want to sit this one out. ;)
> 
> **I really hope you enjoy!**

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072501.zip) [254MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072502.zip) [132MB]

_Length: 04:36:25_

**Streaming Link:[ HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/65974f6x6ldws2j/%5BSPN_RPF%5D_Rules_Of_Engagement.mp3)**

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to [dishonestdreams](http://dishonestdreams.livejournal.com/) for having a Transformative Works Policy on their LJ so that it made my job so much easier:))))
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
